The Troubles of Marriage
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: Hibari marriage to Gokudera has a few problems. HibaGoku, 1859
1. Chapter 1

The Troubles of Marriage

When Hibari asked Gokudera to marry him a lot of things changed:

1. Hayato refused to change his surname to 'Hibari.' He couldn't live with that embarassment. Everone would know he was married to Kyoya. He might have changed it if Kyoya had a hot sister, but that was not to be found. Kyoya refused to take the name 'Gokudera' because he didn't want to be the 'woman' in the relationship.

2. The next problem was, Hayato hated going to work the day after he had sex with Kyoya (usually unwillingly). Because Kyoya left bite marks all over Hayato's body. Some on his neck, others on arms and legs, and some were places he'd rather cover up.

3. Hayato wanted to move to Italy to work with Tsuna directly, but Kyoya wanted to stay in Namimori. The couple fought over their new home for months until Tsuna, and the rest of the Vongola family, decided that they will stay in Namimori, so the couple would stop yelling at each other when they came to work.

4. Kyoya hated the fact that Hayato spent hours at work, and didn't come home till midnight or later, because Kyoya is a very jealous person. Not only that, Hayato worked closely with Tsuna the whole time. So, it was only natural for him to hate it when Hayato had to rush off to work, where he spent more of the day working with a guy he presumably had a crush on throughout middle school; and there was Takeshi, the guy who had a crush on Hayato through out all of high school and some of college; and Kyoya knew that Takeshi has had a crush on _Kyoya's_ Hayato. Kyoya didn't like that fact that Takeshi was in an office across from his Hayato. Kyoya wondered if Hayato loved his job more than his husband. But everytime Kyoya asked, Hayato had to leave for work, even at two in the morning. Of course, his own missions never stoped him from coming every couple hours with some sort of excuse for being there like Hayato forgot his lunch or Kyoya saying he left something there.

5. Their relationship had a few loopholes even before they got married. Hayato did not think he loved or liked Kyoya. In fact, it took Kyoya 15 tries just to get Hayato to go out with Kyoya and 7 proposals until Hayato finally gave in, and, to Kyoya, it seemed Hayato still didn't love him back. Hayato almost acted like the relationship was forced, and Kyoya's fierce bite marks and other painful bruises didn't help prove otherwise.

6. Hayato had a cat named Uri, and Kyoya had a bird named Hibird. That, in itself, became a problem. Especially since Uri decided he liked the taste of Hibird after having Hibird in his mouth once. Kyoya insisted that Hayato get rid of the cat, but Hayato says that the cat is his weapon and can't be given up. Hayato insisted that Kyoya move out or give up the bird. As of now, neither has been done, and the cat still chases the bird.

7. They went through a lot together. And one of the things they went through was kids. It started when Hayato heard that the tenth and Kyoko (his wife) were having a baby. Hayato had immediately decided he, too, wanted a baby. But Kyoya hated kids, and he didn't know how they were going to get one, until Takeshi suggested that they adopt a child. Takeshi had told them that kids make any relationship stronger. Kyoya just wanted to bite Takeshi to death when he heard that. Kyoya still believes that Takeshi is trying to ruin their marriage, and suggesting a kid was just his way of saying: "Kyoya may not want a kid, but I do. Let's raise one together." Kyoya was always a little paranoid when it came to Takeshi. Hayato and Takeshi were just too damn close for Kyoya to be comfortable. In the end, they decided to get a kid later in the marriage, just in case (and they wanted to use the tenth as a test to see if it really did strengthen relationships, because Hayato had trouble believing that).

8. Hayato hated it when Kyoya bit him. And Kyoya likes to bite Hayato, a lot, and he bites hard. To when the blood flows, and there's a clean wound that becomes a scar. And Hayato would walk around with giant scars that screamed: "I'M HAVING SEX WITH A CARNIVORE!" Kyoya disagreed and said that the scars represent territory, and they simply showed the world that Gokudera Hayato BELONGED to Hibari Kyoya, and that was all. Well, somethimes, Kyoya would say that it was a symbol of their love, but they only said that to people they knew well, like the tenth, Takeshi, Reborn, Mukuro and his friends, and their family.

9. Then came the car. Hayato want a sports car, preferably Italian, but Kyoya wanted a plain Japanese car. The only thing they agreed on for their car was that it was going to be small. Since Hayato had proved that he would be using the car more than Kyoya, Hayato got the Italian sports car he wanted and Kyoya would ride in it with him, but Kyoya still didn't like it. But as long as Hayato's happy…

10. Then came the bills. They had not yet had a method for dealing with taxes or expenses. Luckily for them the mob job pays well. The pair had major money issues. Hayato went through a pack off cigarettes every two or three days now. They both (mostly Kyoya) thought that marriage was going to be all about sex, but they were wrong. Now that they thought about all that they had done since their marriage, they had only had sex once (thakn god for Hayato). The new plan for taxes had become: Kyoya will take care of it, or they'll hire someone to do it for them (though, Kyoya doesn't trust them very much).

11. Kyoya, though it may not seem like it, loved the sex. It was odd, but he loved holding Hayato. Hayato, however, hated the sex. He hated Kyoya's constant biting and being forced to make moaning sounds to please his partner. He hated, most of all, always being uke. Kyoya came up with this plan: they would play Janken-pon to see who was seme, but somehow Kyoya always knew that Hayato was going to pick rock. Hayato always did, after all.

12. Kyoya loved Hayto's hair. It was thick, smooth and silky. Kyoya loved running his hands through it when he kissed Hayato. He loved the way it felt when he snuggled close to Hayato in bed. Kyoya loved the way it smelled, especially when Hayato for got to buy his own shampoo and had to use Kyoya's. Nothing smelled better than when your lover smells like yourself. Hayato didn't agree. He didn't really care for Kyoya's thick black hair, and he hated it when Kyoya stole and hide Hayato's shampoo forcing poor Hayato to use Kyoya's lavender shampoo (which, Hayato found very girly).

13. The cleanliness of the house was all thanks to Hayato, believe it or not. It wasn't that Kyoya was messy, it was, he just didn't really care about the way the house looked when it was just the two of them. Though Hayato would always clean the house before he left and came to find it messy again. For some reason Kyoya worked from home, and Hayato would have liked that more (because that was less time to spend with Kyoya) if the house stayed clean while Kyoya was there. It was even worse when Hayato left home while Kyoya was mad or upset. Hayato come home to find the house destroyed, and Kyoya in a corner mutter things about Hayato hating him. Then when Hayato'd wake up in the morning to find the house appearing to be clean, like an apology, but the mess would just be shoved into a closet. Hayato told himself everytime that it was the thought that counted.

14. The was a lot of stuff in the house. Even though Hayato did the cleaning, he liked to keep a lot of useless junk around the house. Kyoya, sometimes a little messy, never kept things that weren't needed, therefore it always seemed like he was clean person. Hayato insisted on keeping all that stuff but Kyoya wanted it all gone. Eventually, Hayato got rid of some things, and others he kept in nice organized places.

15. Since Hayato spent so much time at work, Kyoya often worried that Hayato was cheating on him, so he would come by every so often or may Kyoya would call in the middle of a meeting. Kyoya never got over that feeling, so Kyoya spent an entire day all the way until midnight away from the house, to try a make Hayato the jealous one. Then, Kyoya thought, Hayato would know how it felt to worry that his lover was off with another man, or worse, another woman. But Hayato did not care when Kyoya came home at one in the morning. He didn't ask any question, in fact, Hayato went to bed early that day. So, Kyoya just bears with the thought of his lover cheating on him and never pretends to cheat on Hayato (it breaks Kyoya's heart more that Hayato's).

16. When they went out to by a house together, Hayato wanted a big house with atleast **two **rooms; but Kyoya wanted a small cozy apartment with one bedroom. Since Kyoya's apartment idea was all the could aford, they had to share a room and a bed. Hayato would not allow it. The first day, he slept on the pull out couch, Kyoya joined him. The second day he slept on the couch without pulling in out, and Kyoya snuggled close to him, until they both fell off. The third day, Hayato had given up and slept with Kyoya as he snuggled closer to Hayato. Hayato still thinks they need another bed… or just a bigger one.

17. One of the reasons Hayato wanted a separate bedroom from Kyoya was because, Hayato comes home really late and Kyoya is a light sleeper. He hates coming home and waking up Kyoya, because when Kyoya gets up that means they have to have sex. Hayato hates coming home, and no matter how quiet his is, Kyoya still wakes up. Hayato assumes that Kyoya waits for him to get home just to torture him before finally getting to go to bed, and that's all he really wants to do after a long day of work, sleep.

18. Kyoya's been trying to get Hayato to quit smoking, because Kyoya doesn't like kissing Hayato and have a cloud of smoke blow into his mouth. He fears for Hayato's life, because Kyoya is smart,and he knows what happens to people who smoke too much, and he doesn't want that to happen to Hayato. Kyoya doesn't like the taste of smoke, but this keeps him off of Hayato, so, he continues to smoke.

19. Kyoya has some weird fetishes. One of those fetishes was: he had always wanted to see Hayato in a Namimori girls uniform. But dress up was harder to force Hayato play than anything else. Kyoya's perverted fetishes of imagining Hayato in girls clothes didn't stop him there. See, Kyoya wants to be able to run his hands up Hayato's skirt, 'play' with him all day and night.

20. Kyoya is a very needy husband. He always needs to kiss Hayato. After all, sex and making out are Kyoya favorite thing about being with Hayato. Well, Kyoya does love Hayato to death. Yes, that has become Kyoya's personal phrase for Hayato, "I'm going to love you to death."

* * *

Iruna: That last one is a little cheesey... No flames please. I'll flame you back.


	2. Chapter 2

The Troubles of Marriage

1. Hayato had a few sleeping habits. One was: he always had a cup of warm milk before he went to bed. They weren't sure if it really helped him go to sleep or if it was something he did normally, but no matter what time is was or where they were, he would have a glass of warm milk. Another was: he had this old stuffed bear that he had kept from when his mom was alive. It wasn't like he hugged it in his sleep, no, he just had it with him when he went to bed. But Kyoya hated it when they were having sex and his hand would sometimes hit the bear's head and make a squeak sound. A real mood killer, and that's why Hayato keeps it close and in bed.

2. Kyoya is a pretty possessive kisser. It all goes back to the fact that he always think others out to steal HIS Hayato. Kyoya doesn't give a little peck on the lips. Why should he? Kyoya likes to hold Hayato. Pull him in close and tell him (and anyone who might be watching) that Hayato is HIS and no one else's, so don't TOUCH him, or you'll be biten to death. Hayato, on the other hand, wasn't very fond of kissing in public. Especially since Kyoya didn't give a small kiss, with Kyoya everything was excessive, even the way he kissed. It was embarassing for Hayato to be kissed so… much and so possesively. So much, it felt like Hayato was being eaten by Kyoya, or in better terms: 'biten to death.'

3. Kyoya didn't really like to watch TV even though he was home all the time. But he did like to watch the occasional drama, but when he went to get the remote, it was gone. Hayato, in contrast to Kyoya, liked to watched TV, but he always put the remote in a different place everytime. The two always had to search for the remote, even though Kyoya put it in the same place everytime.

4. Gokudera had a strange very large collection of manga books. Kyoya collected trinkets from people he had 'bitten to death.' Little things like rings, necklaces, or other little things. Kyoya didn't really like Hayato's manga books, mostly because there were a bunch of cute girls in them, and he could have sworn he saw Hayato drooling over on over them while the character was changing. Hayato hates Kyoya's collection, because it freaks him out. There was nothing creepier to him than seeing a ring from a dead guys finger, a guy they had never met before. Sometimes Kyoya slips a ring from his collection on Hayato so he could bite his neck viciously and imagine how fun it was biting that other guy to death.

5. There were those times when Lambo would come in to his office to show off the lastest scratch marks some whore he slept with left. And that made Hayato jealous, because that meant Lambo got to sleep with women and he got painless little scratch marks instead of the painful bite marks Hayato had all over himself. And Lambo would brag (mostly to Hayato) about how much fun it was being able to sleep with different women every night. Hayato hated being married (he always had), and Lambo didn't make him feel better.

6. When they started dating Kyoya had decided that Hayato should stop calling him by his surname and just call him 'Kyoya,' and Hayato did do that, just not in public (meaning with people they knew or knew them). When they were in public, Hayato decided to refer to Kyoya by his surname with a list a swears attached to the name. Kyoya had no problem calling his boyfriend by his first name, even in public, and maybe that was because Kyoya had a repution for being scary and no one ever messed with him anyway, so it really didn't matter to him. When they did get married, Kyoya wanted Hayato to call him 'Kyo-chan' or something cute like that. Kyoya always called Hayato 'Ha-chan,' but Hayato hated that, so he usually didn't respond to that name unless they were alone. Hayato did start calling Kyoya by a nickname, one that only refered to Kyoya, and that was 'Annoying-bastard.' It wasn't very nice, and Kyoya didn't really like it, but it was a start for them (it was something other than 'Hibari-teme'). Kyoya still wishes Hayato would stop that, it breaks his heart eveytime he's called that.

7. Kyoya never understands why Hayato is so embarassed about their relationship. It wasn't like no one in the 'Family' didn't know they were married. Everyone knew. Kyoya's visit and good bye kisses told them plenty. Plus, many of them had seen them dating. Even so, Hayato never holds Kyoya's hand when they go out, and when they go out to eat he acts like they're just friends having a talk. Nothing more than that. Kyoya always tries to make their relationship public. Not so much because he wants to, but it makes Hayato uncomfortable, and if Hayato's uncomfortable he usually grabs Kyoya's hand. Kyoya likes that. A lot.

8. Since Kyoya was so against getting a kid, Hayato decided to get a plant. And when he meant 'a plant' he meant 'let's get twenty plants and put them all over the house and my office.' Kyoya started getting the sense that Hayato needed a better hobby than growing plants. After a few months, Hayato picked up another hobby of keeping fish, he still had all of his plants and they were healthy as can be. But unfortunately he had to go on a business trip for a week leaving Kyoya in charge of his plants and fish. When he got back, everything was dead. Kyoya, who worked from home, had forgotten all about Hayato's plant and fish even though Hayato had left notes reminding Kyoya to take care of them all over the house. Three months after the swearing that was all attached to Kyoya surname, the yelling, the moving out, the threatening with a divorce, and the lose of pride when Kyoya finally apologized; the two had gotten back together and Hayato got new plants and fish, but not as many as the first time.

9. Kyoya wasn't so pleased when Hayato went and got his ears peirced the first time. He was even less pleased with the second through fifth time, because now Kyoya couldn't nibble on Hayato's ear when they went to bed without the taste of metal in his mouth. Hayato really had only gotten them because they fit his whole 'ganster' style, but when he found out Kyoya had stop nibbling on him in his sleep, his instinctively got more of them.

10. Kyoya's wedding ring was pretty big and flashy while Hayato went with a plain hard to notice one. Hayato pick out his own ring, but Kyoya bought it. Kyoya was a little disappointed, he wanted to get a really pretty one for HIS Hayato; one that everyone could see. Kyoya picked out a big expensive ring and Hayato had to ask himself if it was worth it. When he saw Kyoya's face when he slipped it on his finger, Hayato knew it was worth every penny.

11. Takeshi was one of the few people who didn't like Hayato and Kyoya's marriage (there were so few that were against it because Kyoya scared them). Takeshi didn't like that Kyoya was so clingy to Hayato and that Kyoya was so easy to make jealous. Sure it got him a few laughs, but in the long run, he hated it. mostly because Kyoya didn't like it when Takeshi hung out with Hayato, and that meant for Takeshi, he and Hayato couldn't be friends. And Takeshi wanted to be friends with Hayato. Though he had to admit, if Hayato had been his over Kyoya's, he would be clingy to Hayato too.

12. Eventually, Hayato got a dog, and that was one step closer to getting a kid. Kyoya was jealous when Hayato got the dog, because all the love and snuggling Kyoya wanted, went to the dog. Hayato hugged the dog more than he did Kyoya. Hayato took better care of the dog, he feed the dog, washed the dog (Kyoya's always dreamed of Hayato bathing him), Hayato cleaned up after the dog (without complaining), and he gave the dog more attention in one day than he had given Kyoya in a month. Of course with all of Kyoya's jealously, he had forgotten that he had done the same to Hayato with Hibird.

13. Kyoya had this horrible belief that Hayato was straight, which Hayato's porn subscriptions and shojo mangas didn't help Kyoya prove otherwise. And then there were the times Hayato stayed out late with I-pin. Kyoya always worried that Hayato was with some woman. Then there were the times when Hayato had tried to set Kyoya up on a date with a girl. Hayato wished that it would turn Kyoya straight so he would give op on him so Hayato could go and get his own girlfriend.

14. Hayato was so excited when Tsuna had asked him to babysit his three year old kid, Ryou. Kyoya wasn't ready to babysit. The kid kicked at them. He laughed at them. Asked them why there was no 'mommy.' There were all the expensive things he broke. There were the akward questions he kept asking. And Kyoya was ready to drop the kid off the third story balcony of their apartment complex. But as horrible Ryou treated them, Hayato still like having the kid around, plus he liked helping his boss. Kyoya is even more possitive that he doesn't want to have any kids, but Hayato still wants one. A girl, though.

15. Kyoya remembered the many times he and Hayato had tricked the people passing by Hayato's office. They would say a bunch of things that would lead anyone outside the room to think they were having sex when really they were doing silly things like taking out a splinter or putting a band-aid on. The people passing by would get freaked out and open the door and close it incredibly embarassed. Soon people stopped walking by his office completely and they really could have loud sex without people walking in on them.

16. Kyoya and Hayato both hate it when Hayato is hit by the ten-year bazooka in the past, because it can get alittle awkard for Kyoya when he's having sex with Hayato and the POOF little Hayato would just staring at Kyoya. The poor boy went through trauma everytime. And there was how humilliated Hayato was when he was in the past naked. Although Kyoya did like the switch when they weren't having sex. He loved kissing young Hayato on the cheek and watching him blush like crazy and curse at him. Hayato likes it when they're not having sex and he gets to go back to the past. He likes the alone time. The time when Kyoya kept telling him: "I'll bite you to death." Although Hayato likes it when Kyoya is sitting on his lap and then POOF little Kyoya is sitting there instead. Hayato usually kisses him on the cheek and holds him tightly watching to little boy struggle and threaten him while still blushing.

17. There was Kyoya's temporary sex change. It was all thanks to a machine Gianinni made that could turn a guy into a girl. The only problem was: the person's memory was shot. Kyoya, as a girl, still felt a deep connection toward Hayato. Eventually Gianinni made a deviece that would return memories. Hayato was so happy to be with a female Kyoya. He'd be with a woman and still not be cheating. Of course Kyoya got pregnant, and so began the eleven or so months of torture for Hayato. Kyoya did learn that Hayato could get any girl anywhere to start to like him. To lust for him. Kyoya was so happy to find that Hayato always rejected them (he chose to stay with female Kyoya even when she, or he, got really fat looking and was made fun of by the other women around them). Of course it was suspicious to Kyoko that a girl appeared out of nowhere and was suddenly having a baby (no one told her the baby was Hayato's, they didn't want her to think he was cheating on his husband now; and no one told her that Kyoya was the girl). And, after all the girl wore Kyoya's wedding ring around her neck like a prize.

18. They had a beautiful daughter named Chuya (Chu-chan for short). She had Kyoya's black hair a petite figure, but she had Hayato's green eyes. She was well behaved, but never understood why Hayato would sometimes POOF and become younger. When she started middle school Kyoya taught her how to fight so she could be a diciplinary head. She nevered question why she had two dad's but she always wanted to know who her real parents were (no one told her that Hayato and Kyoya were her real parents). When she was old enough, she went looking for her parents only to find out the horrifying truth that her two dads were her birth parent (thankfully she was still too young to know how babies were made). That conversation they'll leave for later. It was hard for them to go on so many missions when they had to be safe for their daughter. Neither of them gave up being a Mafioso, though.

19. Kyoya always felt like the mother of the family, even though he was seme every single time. Not only because of their Janken-pon games, but also because he was still stronger than Hayato. He refused to believe he was the mother, even though he gave birth to the kid, stayed home, did all the kid things while Hayato went to the office to work, and learned how to cook. He was always the one who had to stay home from missions to take care of Chuya. And he was the clingy one. He was the one that made their relationship public, not Hayato. And he was the one that sat on Hayato's lap, for now.

20. Some people say that having too many differences isn't good for a relationship, but Kyoya and Hayato proves those people. Hayato does love Kyoya, even if he doesn't show it like Kyoya does. He's a little shy when it comes to showing affection in front of others, but he is very loving behind the doors. And Kyoya would never love anyone like he does Hayato. And he just shows his love as often as he can.

* * *

Iruna: I really liked the first chapter, and, well, i was bored, so I came up with a few more. Enjoy!


End file.
